


Blue Domain: Bonus Track

by NocturnaIV



Series: Blue Domain [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben & Gil Friendship, Ben & Harry Hook Friendship, Ben & Uma friendship, Evie & Harry Hook friendship, Evie & Uma Friendship (Disney), F/M, Fluff Ben & Evie, Fluff and Humor, Intense Harry Hook & Uma, M/M, Other, The Evil Queen took control of the Island from the beginning, Villains are more based on their original version, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: After the end of a story, there are some little tales you can find.This is where they happen. After the last chapter of Blue Domain, a few things are waiting to be explored.Are you ready?
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Blue Domain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837393
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma felt that Auradon had its own gravity. Quite different from the Island of the Lost. She didn't know if that made sense. When she traveled to the Blue archipelago, she had felt light and liberated. Hugely different from what her life was like on the island. But Auradon felt different. As if Uma didn't belong there.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked her as he helped her down from the boat.

Uma looked at her turquoise dress with white patterned flowers. She must act as if she were someone from Auradon. One more girl who was used to the intense sun, the light air, and the colorful dresses. Uma held to Ben's arm as they walked towards the castle. If anyone asked, she was a granddaughter of Triton. _Granddaughter._ She was visiting the mainland. Ben's hand covered hers and that gesture reminded her of Evie. Soft and protective, full of hope. Uma walked nervously as if she had forgotten how to use her legs. Ben had to take her by the waist when her sandal sank into the sand and nearly fell.

“This is a bad idea,” Uma whispered.

“Everything is fine.” Ben smiled at her cheerfully “Think of how happy you will make Gil.”

And herself. Coordinating the move of an entire town wasn’t so easy. Especially when people didn't know they were moving. Ben had suggested that Uma visit Auradon and see Gil, while Evie met Carlos. For a few hours, she could take a break. Uma hadn’t believed that possible, but Ben insisted. A break was necessary. And deep down she was grateful after so many weeks of insane work. Her feelings were about to explode. But Uma kept them under control. Going to Auradon felt like another mission. She had a goal, a plan, and a final objective.

Ben led her through the castle, whispering about the place. Although Uma was barely paying attention to him. She didn't like being there. Since she had killed the Evil Queen, she had avoided castles. Uma had lived on Harry's ship and had only visited prisoners. It didn't matter that this castle was full of light and looked cozy. It was still a castle. And Uma didn't like places like that. But she had a purpose. An objective. And she was going to keep it to the end. Being there guaranteed that Evie allowed herself to be with Carlos and not feel guilty in the process.

Bad habits were difficult to remove. Luckily, Ben was another proud member of Evie's protective squad.

“He must be around here...” Ben promised, opening another door and peeking inside “Gil seems to know this place more than I do.”

“He’s trained to recognize the terrain.” Uma looked around, memorizing her path, and making in her mind a map of the place that matched the external shape of the castle.

“You too, right?” Ben looked at his shoes with an analytical eye. “It seems to me that if I don't cling to you, you will disappear.” He confessed.

“Why?” Uma looked at him in confusion.

Ben waited to give his answer. He took more time to open the door to the next room and look inside before walking away.

“You’re not happy here.” Ben explained and looked at her guiltily “Does it bother you being here?”

“I’m not Evie. I’m not a spy. I’m not designed to infiltrate enemy lines.” Uma looked at her dress with annoyance “But I'm not going to complain. I do this for Gil, for Carlos. And for Evie.”

“...I would like you not to look at my home as your adversary.” Ben looked at her and nodded “But I understand why you do it. And I will try to plan our next meetings elsewhere.”

“Next meetings?”

“I like the idea of being on good terms with a patron goddess,” Ben commented with amusement.

Uma laughed, following him on the search for Gil. That castle was huge. How come people didn't feel claustrophobic among so many walls?

“You want to be on good terms with your girlfriend's best friend.” Uma replied with a sly smile “Oh... aren't you cute when you blush for this?”

Ben relaxed much more beside her. But Uma realized that he was still clinging to her arm. Ben reminded her of Gil in the early days at the Evil Queen's castle. He hadn’t released her and had looked at her in that peculiar and longing way. That way that Ben was looking at her now. Evie had become interested in another wandering soul. Uma wasn’t surprised.

The prince opened another door and stopped. Uma had to stand on her tiptoes to look over the prince's shoulder. A soft melody reached her ears like wind instruments. To her surprise, she saw that it was Gil who played the flute. The small instrument almost disappeared from his fingers. Gil was instinctively playing the flute, while a beautiful woman read aloud. Uma had never seen a woman this beautiful. But she had always imagined that Evie would have that kind of beauty as an adult. Graceful and intelligent. Sweet and kind. Clever and kind. Uma felt vertigo when she noticed the deep and unconditional love that radiated from Gil's eyes towards the woman. He was sitting on the carpet and had his head resting against the woman's lap.

This was how a mother and her son should look like.

That must be the perfect image.

But Uma noticed who that woman was. She looked at Ben and found how similar he was to her mother. And how sad he looked. But at the same time so happy. What a beautiful tragic hero. Uma noticed how Ben was holding onto her arm and dropping his head slightly.

“He deserves it...” Ben whispered.

Maybe to himself. Maybe to her. And Uma wanted to ask him if he ever had a moment like this with his mother as Gil was having it.

The queen he paused her reading and Gil stopped playing the flute. She leaned in as if she wanted Gil to read aloud. Uma stepped forward, feeling electricity in her veins. Gil looked up and when he recognized her, he dropped the flute and ran to her side. Uma had no time to react. Before she knew it, Gil had caught her, taking her in his arms and lifting her into the air. She wanted to scream. Scream with happiness. Scream for the pain of being apart. Scream out of sadness. Scream for joy. But she didn’t share her voice with the woman in that room. So, she left everything in her heart.

“Uma...” Gil kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and her chin. He lowered her hands and kissed each of her fingers and the palm of her hands “Uma...”

She had heard how Peter Pan sought his shadow from one reality to another, from one world to another. Uma understood that feeling. Gil was part of her, in a way that Evie wasn’t. While Evie was on the other end of the same line, Gil was her contrast. Some would believe that those were synonyms. Uma ran her fingers down his cheek.

Gil had his hair in a low ponytail and he was dressed like a prince eager to go hunting. Gil was an impossible mix of Gaston and a hero. Uma stepped back, admiring his gold and blue clothing. As part of royalty. Clothes in his size. Uma pulled him against her body, despite the difference in size and height. She looked at the woman suspiciously. Because that woman had claimed Gil as her own, putting her colors on him. The woman looked at her curiously and only then did she notice Ben's presence.

The queen rose and greeted him with affection. But at a distance. As if she didn't have the right to get close to her own son. Uma looked at Ben, who had a resigned smile and greeted his mother with the same distant longing. It was as if a ghost was sinking over them. A huge presence that forbade them to get close to each other. Uma hid her smile against Gil's arm. So, the queen was pouring out her maternal needs on _her_ hunter. Uma felt that this could be fun. But when she looked up, she noticed that Gil was happy. Happy to be there.

Gil's good heart, different from his father and brothers, was due to a maternal idealization. To an archetype of a good mother. When he joined her and Evie, Gil had looked for that symbol in them. Evie had fulfilled that role as much as possible. After all, she was just a girl. But Uma had suspected that the good mother archetype had been formed from the image of Queen Belle that they watch on television.

The Queen Mother.

The woman who appeared at events with children, who were in acts of charity and promoting education. The queen who on holidays appeared in a nice chair telling a story, encouraging reading.

While Evie had yearned for the noble Prince Ben, Gil seemed to have long for Queen Belle's maternal love.

“Are you going to stay?” Gil asked.

She looked at his large, softer hands than she remembered. Uma denied.

“Then I'll go get my things.” Gil replied without losing his excitement, “It won't take too long.”

“No!” Uma and Ben said at the same time.

She looked at the prince, who approached them and rested his hand on Gil's strong shoulder.

“Please stay. Evie needs you.” Ben asked.

Hiding the fact that it was his own mother who needed him most.

“Exactly. And it will only be temporary.” Uma promised, holding on to Gil's strong hands “This place needs you. And it does you good.” She smirked, “Then I'll offer you something better and you can choose.”

Gil looked at her in confusion. Not knowing what to answer. Evie would know what to say. To her surprise, the hunter hugged her again. Uma clung to him and breathed his essence. Gil had constantly been forced to remain silent, unseen, and had been treated as unworthy of an education. He had been fed and trained as a battle dog. A weapon. A measure of protection. But now he had a protective figure, a safe environment to learn, freedom to be himself and a family.

Evie had mentioned about King Adam and the way he was looking at her. Uma wondered what reasons the queen had for being so motherly to Gil and at the same time acting as if someone had forbidden her to be around Ben. Uma looked up and noticed so many small changes in Gil. He belonged there. But that didn't mean she was going to walk away. Gil was hers. Uma was being a benevolent goddess by allowing a queen to be close to her sunshine.

“I don’t want you to go,” Gil whispered against his hair.

“I would like to take you with me. But I can only trust you to take care of Evie.” Uma looked over her shoulder at Ben “Especially now that etiquette and good manners require that she always have a chaperone with her.”

Gil looked at her confused. But Ben blushed visibly. Uma looked at the queen, who was still static instead. Uma thought of prey, a very smart one, who was analyzing the predator in front of her. Uma was almost flattered by that reaction. _Belle, Belle, Belle._ The heroine who dreamed of a better future, the lover of books, and who always said what she thought. Queen Belle, who read for children, attended cultural awareness events, never appeared on politics, and was the ideal figure of the Queen Mother. Uma smirk. What had happened in the middle? Between heroin and queen. That must be a story that you wouldn't find in any book.

“I think I have time.” Uma announced and walked to the long armchair in front of the queen and sat down “Majesty.” She greets.

The woman blinked slowly, analyzing her situation. Uma patted the spaces next to her and looked at Gil and Ben. They came to her side. Gil sat quite enthusiastically, surely enjoying that some of his favorite people were with him. Ben approached cautiously as if he felt he didn't belong there. Uma waited until he was at her side and offered her his arm. He took it without asking.

“It _seems to me that if I don't cling to you, you will disappear,”_ Uma whispered against his ear as she closed her arm against her side to catch him.

Ben smiled more relaxed.

“Mother, allow me to introduce you to the Goddess Uma, she is a relative of King Triton.”

Queen Belle relaxed at that and sat in her chair. Surely, she was used to how unorthodox the gods could be. It was also exceptional as the woman didn’t ask questions about Gil and Uma, about their relationship and conversation that must surely have sounded enigmatic. Instead, she seemed quite attentive to all the information she was collecting. Uma wondered if the queen had found out who Gil's father was and didn't care. Or was in denial.

“It’s a pleasure, Uma.” The queen said, “I see that you and my son know each other.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We are like a family now.” Uma replied shrewdly “And I have heard wonderful references to your gift for reading stories. So, before I return to the sea, I would like to hear one.”

Uma enjoyed that. Don’t ask. But order. And do it while he had the future king of Auradon on her arm and Gil playing with her fingers as he always used to do.

“Anyone in particular?” the queen asked.

Uma looked at Gil and he smiled enthusiastically.

“ _The twelve princesses._ ” He asked and then looked at Ben “The hero reminds me of Ben.”

Uma leaned against the back of the chair, admiring the surprised expression of the queen, who excused herself to look for the book. Uma looked at Ben, who kept his eyes on Gil, still in shock.

Gil was in good hands. Ben worries about him. Uma felt she could trust the prince a little more.

Just as the queen started reading, Uma whispered to Ben, half-jokingly, half-seriously ‘ _Welcome to the family.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Evie paced back and forth, feeling like a fugitive. She still remembered the time when she had had to run away from her own home. Although Uma and Harry had assured her that the island gave her their full support. Evie still remembered the people who had persecuted her in their escape. And even if she had the words of support from her family, they were protecting her. Evie knew that keeping her hidden and in disguise was just a sign that they couldn't guarantee that she was completely safe for the moment.

Still, she felt good. Evie looked at the cellar of the ship, full of the inventions that Carlos had created. She stood in front of the tank that contained the seahorses that Harry had given Uma. She watched them swim in that huge space and bent down to peer at them through the black lace of her veil. Her hair was hidden so as not to attract attention and her features were distorted through the garment. Evie wore a simple black dress, designed for mourning on the island. And she realized that it was the first time that she had worn clothing that referred to her mother's death.

Evie looked at her reflection in the fish tank.

She didn’t look sad. Evie looked like a distant figure, almost a ghost, watching her mother's death as a political act. And it had been. But it was something else. Evie felt her legs weaken and she fell to her knees on the floor. Evie didn’t look away from the tank fish and the indifferent seahorses with perfect romance before her eyes. Evie thought of her mother for the first time in a long time. In _whom_ had been her mother. The woman who had said she would give her the island, but never let go of the control over it. The queen spoke about how powerful women were but at the same time reduced the woman's value in their physical appearance and their use. And the mother who undoubtedly loved her but only for being an extension of her.

Evie wondered if her mother had ever actually _seen_ her.

Because if she had, she wouldn't have allowed so many things. Because her mother would have realized that the end of her reign was near. And that the guillotine would fall when she pushed her or Uma too far.

The Evil Queen's self-centeredness and narcissism was the last nail in her coffin.

But still…

…Evie wondered if there was a line that she wouldn’t cross. If defending her family made her a good person or having no limits doing so made her a villain.

“You are not my father!”

Carlos's voice made her get up quickly and check that there was no trace of sadness in her eyes. Harry's malicious laugh came to her, incredibly familiar by that point.

“Oh, little one, if I wanted to be your daddy I would be long ago. But why are you accusing me of something so terrible, puppy?”

“You can't tell me who I can and can't make friends with.” Carlos continued. His voice was close to the stairs.

“Apparently being the pet of a princess and the protégé of a Goddess made you miss the whole concept of the Isle of the Lost. Here there are gangs and hierarchy.” Harry explained tiredly, “That tells you who you can make friends with, and when you must get away from a trinket that pretends to be a treasure when he’s in your presence.”

“Jay's not from any enemy gang!”

“Worse, he's a loner who only sees for himself,” Harry growled.

Evie pressed her lips against her wrist to suffocate her laughter. There was no single valid reason why Harry acted like this. Beyond a strong instinct for protection hidden under a bad attitude. Apparently, having sisters and a crew made the impulsive and chaotic Harry Hook have a soft and protective side.

People really were more complicated than they seemed.

“It doesn’t matter what you say. Jay was just helping me with my purchases.”

“And devouring you with his eyes.”

“What-? That’s not true!” Carlos descended the stairs with a strong pace “Stop making fun of me-!”

...and he arrived at the cellar.

Evie looked at him and removed her veil even though she knew her best friend had recognized her. Carlos had grown the time they had been apart. His hair was longer. And now he looked stronger as if he had exercised much more. Carlos also dressed more like a teenager and less like a boy showing his bony knees. He wore a heavy red tool belt, black overalls, and a white T-shirt with sleeves rolled over his shoulders. Just looking at him like that, she was inspired.

Carlos was the first to react and walk towards her at a stable pace. She wanted to hug him. But it was he who held her tight. Evie felt pressed against his body and could feel some tools uncomfortable at the height of her belly. But she said nothing. Carlos hugged her around the waist, and he was a hermetic seal there. She hugged him around the neck and laughed lightly when she heard him murmur:

‘ _Evie, black suits me better.’_

Evie hugged him closer and nodded. She didn’t like to wear black. But it had been worth it. Just like staying locked in the ship without touring the island. It had all been worth it. Evie looked up and noticed Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and a smile difficult to read. She moved her lips, ‘ _Thank you.’_ Harry winked at her and toyed with the point of his hook before climbing the stairs.

“Did you trick me into coming here?” Carlos raised his head, but he didn’t release Evie nor did he return to see over his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m that wonderful. You don’t have to thank me.” Harry replied with false modesty, stopping halfway.

“You were able to give me a hint instead of publicly embarrassing me.” Carlos separated enough to look at Evie “He appeared out of nowhere, got into a conversation I was having, and then he carried me over his shoulder, like an old carpet and he didn't release me until he threw me on the boat that brought us here.”

“I don't know why you tell Evie, it's not like she can do anything about it,” Harry replied carelessly.

“He is right.” She nodded, taking Carlos's face “But I’m sure that a certain person that you and I love won’t approve knowing that he launched you from the port into a boat.”

Carlos smiles.

“Oh please.” Harry debated.

“Oh, my back... It was a hard hit.” Carlos continued “Too bad my bed here isn't so soft.”

Evie looked at Harry with her sweetest smile.

“I suspect that the best bed on this ship is not yours, right? But Uma.”

“Big enough to share it with _one_ person.” Carlos stood next to Evie and rested her head on her shoulder “Like in the old days. Until my back recovers.”

“Which could take a long time.” Evie supported, suppressing laughter.

Harry's face upon hearing them was like a Roman poem that mixed comedy and tragedy on equal levels. Harry looked at her, almost betrayed, but there was too much respect in the way he looked at her so that the offense could fill his eyes. He was impressed. But what he didn't understand is that when you were as cute as Carlos or her, it was extremely easy to manipulate other people.

“You wouldn't dare...” Harry looked at Carlos.

“Don't tempt me. The only thing that stops me is that despite your terrible execution of actions, your goal was quite pleasant.” Carlos looked at her “I deserve a great reward for dealing all this time with how thirsty Uma and Harry are for each other.”

“Ey!”

Evie laughed and nodded solemnly. She was already thinking about what kind of title she would give Carlos when she was officially crowned queen.

“I remind you that you chose to stay here.” Harry crossed his arms and descended the stairs that separated them. “I would gladly have thrown you overboard.”

“Someone threw you overboard when you were a baby,” Carlos replied quickly.

“The fact that that's true doesn't prove anything.”

Evie laughed and hugged Carlos more affectionately.

Long ago, her best friend would never have faced someone visibly bigger or stronger than him. But there he was, joking, smiling, and relaxed. Evie kissed his cheek, feeling once again blessed that Harry Hook was such an important part of her family. Evie couldn't leave Uma and Carlos in better hands than in the ones of a chaotic pirate like him.

Carlos hugged her tighter and sighed relaxed against her hair.

“I missed you.” He confessed, “It’s not that I have complaints from Uma, but she’s not very affective. Well... she’s in her own way. But I really missed this. I _missed_ you.”

“Me too. Every day.” Evie hugged him tighter, knowing she would have to go back to Auradon again, but at least at that moment it was as if there were no real problems. “I have saved every book, plan, and tool that I have considered you would like. When we get out of here, I promise, I will personally take care of everything you need.”

“That doesn't include a nimble-handed Casanova!” Harry warned.

“Especially a muscular guy with a pearl smile and a dexterity with what he does,” Evie promised.

Carlos blushed so much that his freckles seemed to shine. Evie smiled and held out her hand to Harry. She gestured for him to come closer and when Harry was close, she pulled him against her to hug him.

“After Carlos shows me his inventions, I will give you enough time to explain why I should support you in your crusade against Jay.” She offered.

Harry looked at her with interest. But that only lasted the seconds it took for Carlos to let go, regain his composure, and drag her to his most recent inventions. Evie missed the city on the island, walking in the streets and seeing the changes in each sector. But she knew how important it was to Carlos that someone really listen to him talk about what he was passionate about. She wouldn't change her day on the island with anything other than Carlos moving around in his new lab, making her sit on a stool to bring her every little creation, talk to her about every tiny idea, and show her his plans. To her pleasant surprise, Harry stayed with them, joking, and making his unnecessary comments. Buts he stayed there. Evie suspected that in all that time Harry wasn’t leaving Carlos alone and keeping him company. Evie smiled. She had missed Carlos, but she was glad to know that he was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I dressing Carlos like a Leo Valdez in another color palette? Yes, yes I did.  
> Do I like that Harry's friends aren't afraid of him? Yes, I like it.
> 
> Do I like the rivalry between Harry and Jay? Yes, totally.


	3. Chapter 3

All the political aspects weren’t her thing. Uma had greater interests than sitting in front of architectural plans, countless budgets, and things like that. That was what Evie loved to do. But preparing ships and moving a nation to a new territory, that was something Uma found interesting. She remembered when she was a child and Evie would read countless novels aloud. Uma had always enjoyed the adventure stories. And now she was participating in one of those. She had also become more than just a minor character briefly mentioned that it was only there to highlight the protagonist. No. Uma had her own story and her role in that adventure.

 _Goddess_.

That was something new. 

Uma wasn't finding it exceedingly difficult to enjoy the feeling of that. Although she was getting used to what being a goddess entailed. Perhaps that was the reason why Uma had started exploring the sea around the archipelago. If that was going to be her territory and she was a sea goddess, the best thing to do was to explore the terrain. Something told her that Ben would smile amusedly at her logic. Many habits were difficult to lose. And faced with new territory, she had a lot to know.

By the time, she had discovered a series of underground caverns on some of the islands. Among those the main one. Uma wasn't surprised that she could swim incredibly fast underwater or didn't need to breathe. Uma began to understand why Triton and his people preferred to live under the sea. Everything seemed more pleasant there. Fairer. Much less problematic. Uma swam around the reefs and recognized multiple species of marine animals that lived there. She found another underground cave but this one looked like a tunnel. Uma swam inside, discovering that her suspicions were true. The tunnel separated into different paths but the main one led back to the surface. To one of the caves on the mainland.

Uma felt her mouth drop in surprise as she looked around.

A temple.

Uma admired how the place was full of little pools, like the one she was in. The whole place had blue, turquoise and green flames floating from the ceiling. _Magic_. Uma didn't know how to feel when she saw a statue made of stone of _her._ Triton had said that she was a goddess and Uma had seen books about Greek temples. This seemed to take the necessary inspiration from those texts, but it was still its own identity.

The statue was huge. Uma admired how realistic it was. Her stone version was sitting in such a way that she seemed to be listening intently to someone, her body bent forward on a throne adorned with corals, shells, and pearls. Uma wondered if that's how Evie saw her. An imposing presence, with terrifying eyes, but a protective smile. A caring goddess. The entire statue was of the same material except for the replica of the necklace that Uma and Evie shared.

The ruby that made the heart must be worth a fortune. And the turquoise tentacle must have weighed a ton.

Uma heard something in one of the pools and instinctively dove deep enough to hide.

“Evie?” Triton spoke out loud.

Uma watched the princess arrive from the entrance of the cave. She was looking at a huge catalog and just looked up to greet the god.

“It's not ready yet.” Evie approached the statue and then looked at the god “Not good enough right?”

“Don’t worry too much. But it’s missing an altar.”

“Yes… But… Marble? Gold? Ivory?” Evie denied “No, not that last. Turquoise?”

Uma refrained from commenting. A turquoise altar? 

“What you consider best.” Triton looked around. “The gods need people who believe in us and give us tribute. With that, you give us our power.”

“Is that why you banished your sisters?” Evie asked with genuine curiosity “That way they wouldn't have subjects and lose most of their power.”

“Yes, sadly that seemed like the best option back then.” Triton sounded exhausted and hurt “But that's why Uma deserves this.”

Uma peered across the edge of the pool and she could see the melancholic god. She felt a strange sensation in her chest seeing him so hurt by something that she didn’t resent.

“Hearing you talk about my niece only makes me regret my actions. No one should have that much power in their hands.”

“The past is in the past.” Evie denied. “Many of you made mistakes, but believe me, you accomplish nothing by showing us your pain.”

“Yes, you're right, Ben's father looks at you the same way.”

“And it doesn't help at all.”

“You’re a wise ruler.”

“I know.” Evie smiled. “I also know that you imagine a world where you would have raised Uma. You entertain yourself with the idea that she would have lived better, that you would have been good to her. But that’s not productive.”

Uma smiled proudly. Evie had a heart capable of hundreds of things. But at the same time, Evie wasn’t the type of person to live in impossible dreams. Uma noticed that the king had been caught. Uma wondered if it would have been so special growing up under the god's education. If she had been happier. Without the island, without Gil, without Harry, and Evie. Without... what made her who she was.

It didn't seem like the best option.

“Also...” Evie confessed, “I can't imagine a reality where Uma and I weren't together from the start.”

Uma nodded, that was true. What a sad fate that would have been.

“You're right, I would never separate my niece from you,” Triton confessed.

“Now you are being the wise one... Well, back to the subject for which I called you here. What kinds of tributes do you ask for?” Evie looked at the catalog “What kind of altar do you have?”

The king laughed. It must be an interesting experience to be a god who was consulted on how to make a temple for another god. Uma straightened up enough to look at him. She had been avoiding Triton. Her family chronicle didn't usually end well. Every time Uma thought to bond with Triton, the thought that she would eventually end up involved in his death haunted her mind. 

Uma couldn't help it. Her mind kept thinking of the Evil Queen. In her last gaze. 

“Music.” Triton replied “The stage where they do concerts is my altar. The time has changed. I did too.”

Evie tore her gaze away from the catalog in surprise. Uma was equally amazed. For some reason, she had believed that Triton asked for things like pearls or something difficult to obtain. But the longer she listened to the old god, the more she realized how resigned he looked.

“Wait a minute… So, could I organize an annual festival for Uma?” Evie's eyes sparkled “Mother would organize dances for my birthday but, as with everything, they were just an excuse for her to take advantage. But she never celebrated Uma's birthday. “

Uma smiled resignedly. The Evil Queen bought her something, always. A new sword. New weaponry. Practical stuff for her purpose as Evie's protector. On the other hand, Evie, Gil, and Carlos celebrated her birthday almost as a secret. Although they didn’t do anything special, they passed time together. Uma had never wanted more.

But Evie wished for everyone to celebrate her birthday.

“Although we don't know what day Uma was really born. So, between the two of us, we chose a day.” Evie confessed.

And it was her birthday. Uma would never change it.

“It’s her special day. And it’s valid as any other.” Triton replied, “And Uma must choose what kinds of offerings she will want. And if she wants it, a festival can be one of them.”

That was difficult. Uma had never thought about something like this.

“I want her altar to be special.” Evie looked almost wistfully at the huge statue “When she goes and travels the world, I want to be able to come here and... talk to her.”

“A temple is a good place for that. Although it wasn’t intended for mortals to use as a telephone line.” Triton confessed, “It was also not planned for us to become attached to mortals.”

“But it happened, right? You weren't just falling in love. You also became friends with us.” Evie smiled and hugged the catalog and looked at the statue “I was planning to enchant a mirror and give it to Uma so we can talk.”

Uma covered her mouth to keep from laughing. That was incredibly cheesy and perfect. Much more than a temple. Although she understood the functionality of the last one. If Blue, the kingdom, and Evie were to be under her protection, Uma was going to need all the necessary power. If that meant a huge statue and an altar, so be it.

“Don't get too far ahead, Princess Evie. You have to go one thing at a time.”

“It’s true. And I called you here for your help.” Evie looked at him “I never thought I would have to make a temple for my best friend.”

Uma didn't think she would have a temple either. But there they were.

“For me, it’s a pleasure to help all in what Uma needs. Even if she doesn't speak to me directly.” Triton confessed, without resentment “But I understand her attitude. And Uma will surely see this place and it will impress her, but she will also appreciate it. You are trying really hard.”

Evie smiled proudly. With one much bigger than when it came to her designs. With infinite and sweet pride. Uma felt her cheeks heat up.

“It’s my love letter to Uma. So that when time passes and I am no longer here, people will see this place and know that it was made with love.” Evie confessed “So that Uma will never forget that my life changed when I turned four and she appeared at my door. When she agreed to love me and be my friend.”

Uma slowly dove into the water. In the safety of the sea. There, she hugged herself. The smile on her lips hurt as much as her heart. Uma didn't want to think of a future where that place would be a reminder of something real at the time. Uma swam through the tunnel, back to the sea. 

No matter how that temple ended up looking, Uma would love it, like everything Evie did for her. 

She already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a list of prompts for [fictober](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request for me to write something from there, don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.  
> Thanks for reading my fic.

**Author's Note:**

> As I had mentioned in Blue Domain, I wanted to write about the reunions of Uma with Gil, and Evie with Carlos. Also about other Huma and Benvie moments. But I didn't want to overburden the main story. So I will be adding here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> And if you have any requests, don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
